number_fourfandomcom-20200213-history
Number Four Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki "'I'm going to take you back yet. Somehow I am going to get you back to Lorien. We always joked about it but you my father, the best father I could have ever asked for. I'll never forget you, not for a minute for as long as I live. I love you Henri. I always did.'"- John Smith, I Am Number Four Number Four, also known as John Smith, is the main character of the book I Am Number Four. He, eight others, and their Cêpan escaped to earth after the Mogadorians destroyed their home planet, Lorien. Appearance John is described as well built and athletic, but he pretends to have asthma to prevent people from seeing his super speed. His hair is brownish blonde. Known Legacies Lumen: The ability to produce and control light. it also comes with a resistance to fire and heat. Telekinesis: All garde have the ability to move objects with their minds. Enhancement: All garde have enhanced strength, speed, and senses. He also has an unnamed legacy that allows him to communicate with animals. Relationships John didn't have friends until he moved to Paradise, Ohio for fear of being exposed. -Sarah Hart: John meets Sarah when he first comes to school. He likes her the first time he sees her. Later on they have a cooking class together and their romance grows from there. She eventually becomes his girlfriend. -Sam Goode: He makes friends with Sam on the first few days of school. Their friendship grows when Mark and his gang attack them at the hayride. Sam tell John about how he thinks his dad was abducted and John fully supports him. Then John asks him to drive to Athens with him to check on Henri. This is where John saves Sams life and he reveals that he's an alien. Later Sam returns the favor by killing a Mogadorian and driving them all to the hotel. In the end Sam drives John, Six, and Bernie Kosar away to their new life. -Mark James: At first John and Mark didn't get along due to Mark feeling intimidated. He attacked them on the hayride and put manure in his locker. Later on though John goes to the party at Marks house and they become kind of neutral. In the end Mark saves John's life and they are now on good terms. -Henri: Henri is John's Cêpan. He thought him everything he knows. He's like a father figure to him and even though they don't always get along they love each other very much. When Henri died John was heartbroken but he got a newfound determination. -Liren: John's biological father. He didn't see him that often and had to watch him die. -Lara: There isn't much mention of John ever interacting with his biological mother. -Grandfather: John had a good relationship with his grandfather. He's the one that raised him before Henri. -Grandmother: John's grandmother is only mentioned once when John is about to leave on the ship. She's crying and he can't remember what she said. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse